This is Halloween
by shinobu24
Summary: C'est Halloween mais quand on a été habitué à détester cette fête et qu'on est immergé dans le surnaturel, j'en vois pas trop l'intérêt.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Halloween!**

 **Une petite histoire sans prétention pour ce week-end long et pour fêter Halloween. Je posterai en trois fois, jusqu'au 31 octobre. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Le silence régnait dans le bunker plongé dans la pénombre. Le calme fut balayé en un instant par le claquement de la porte d'entrée et les plaintes de Dean.

\- Non. Hors de question. On va pas faire ça, maugréa Dean en descendant les marches de l'échelle en fer.

Il marchait devant son frère d'un pas décidé et exaspéré. Sam avait actionné l'interrupteur et les plafonniers s'éclairaient les uns après les autres sur leur chemin.

Dean entra dans la cuisine, Sam sur les talons. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo rageusement, attrapa une bouteille de bière, l'ouvrit et en bu une longue rasade en ignorant son frère. Avec un peu de chance, Sam arrêterait ses conneries à ce stade.

Sam avait pris appui sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il avait cessé d'argumenter, pour l'instant, et utilisait son regard de chien battu. Il savait qu'il l'aurait à l'usure, il lui suffisait juste de trouver le point d'appui efficace.

Il y avait été en douceur ce matin. Première insinuation au petit-déjeuner, lui signifiant qu'on était déjà fin octobre. Puis quand ils étaient de retour après leur affaire de possession résolue, il avait innocemment évoqué son envie de tarte à la citrouille. Evocation qui tomba dans le vide car Dean se focalisa sur son envie de tarte aux pommes.

Sam en était resté là, et puis, en entrant dans un diner sur la route du retour, Dean s'était aperçu des banderoles orange et noire, des bocaux de friandises sur le comptoir du diner où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il avait froncé les sourcils, Sam voyait presque les fils se connecter dans son cerveau pour arriver enfin à comprendre ce qu'il insinuait depuis le matin. Et Dean eu la confirmation de ses soupçons quand il se retourna vers lui. Son frère le regardait tranquillement, un air innocent sur le visage et un petit sourire naturel sur les lèvres.

Dean grimaça, se retourna et secoua la tête en ronchonnant, il prit la direction d'une table près de la fenêtre, d'un pas raide, et se referma aussitôt. Sam s'assit en face de lui sans rien dire. Il attendait juste que sa part de tarte arrive pour lui parler. Tout passait mieux quand Dean était assis face à une part de tarte aux pommes.

Sam observait le reflet de son frère dans la vitre, qui disparaissait par moment éclairé par les phares des voitures balayant le diner. Puis son visage tendu, ses yeux en colère et fatigués réapparaissaient. Ça allait être finalement plus difficile que prévu. Il savait que Dean n'aimait pas les fêtes, quelque chose de famille qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait et qui faisait sans doute remonter toute ces regrets en voyant les autres s'amuser.

Sam reporta son regard dans le restaurant, la serveuse arrivait pour leur servi leur assiettes, qu'il avait commandé avant de s'assoir, accompagné de café. Dean daigna décoller son regard de la vue sur l'extérieur et le plongea dans son assiette en ignorant toujours son frère.

\- Dean…

\- Non. Je veux manger ma tarte sans t'entendre.

Il s'était attaqué à sa tarte rageusement avec sa fourchette. Sam avait fait de même avec la sienne en la chipotant du bout de sa fourchette au début et en lui jetant quelques regards pour surveiller son état. D'ici quelques minutes, il serait repu et heureux. Et il serait plus enclin à l'écouter.

Dean avait curé son assiette, avait léché sa fourchette et ses lèvres pour récupérer les dernières miettes qui lui avaient encore échappé. Il releva les yeux, oubliant qu'il en voulait à son frère, sa colère adoucie par le sucre de son dessert. Celui-ci mangeait sa tarte sans rien dire et sans le regarder.

Deuxième étape, il allait le culpabiliser. Il connaissait assez bien Sam pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'il allait user de tous les stratagèmes pour le faire céder. Il préférait crever l'abcès et quand il prit la parole, il eut l'impression de plonger dans son piège.

\- Tu es trop grand pour fêter Halloween, Sammy. Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est que pour les enfants.

Dean s'était penché en avant et lui parlait comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot. Ce qu'il était à ses yeux en ce moment.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Sam avec un sourire triste. Mais vu qu'on a jamais pu le fêter, c'était l'occasion…

\- Je préfère rester tranquille. Pour une fois qu'on a un peu de répit, l'interrompit Dean.

Pas de dangers mondiaux aux dernières nouvelles et les affaires courantes pouvaient être traité par d'autres chasseurs. Ils avaient donc convenus de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Bien sûr Dean n'avait pas tenu compte de la date. Putain, Sam préparait son coup depuis un moment, pensa-t-il agacé.

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais on peut rester au bunker, se dépêcha de proposer Sam. J'appelle Charlie et Kevin et on se fait une soirée films d'épouvante en se moquant de tous les trucs qui ne tiennent pas debout.

Dean ne répondit pas. C'est vrai que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de voir Charlie et Kevin. Ils pouvaient profiter d'une soirée. Penser à eux pour une fois avant de penser aux autres.

Dean se leva et fit signe à son frère qu'ils partaient. Il frissonna en sortant dans le froid et releva le col de sa veste. Il n'avait pas vu venir son frère ce coup-là et se senti un peu dépassé, il perdait la main. Sam le suivit sans rien dire et garda le silence avant de s'installer dans l'Impala.

\- Et je suis sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir de venir nous rendre visite. Et moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en mettant le contact. Il était pris au piège dans son bébé, son frère allait employer l'heure de route qui leur restait pour rentrer, à faire son plaidoyer pro-Halloween. Il aurait été un très bon avocat.

Il senti une petite piqure amère. Son père lui avait fait gouter sa vie de chasses et lui avait entrainé Sam dans ces embrouilles. Il lui avait gâché la vie, lui avait enlevé toute chance de vivre son rêve de vivre une vie normale et de s'épanouir dans un travail au service des autres.

* * *

Dean, sa bouteille de bière à la main, soupira contenant son énervement et leva enfin les yeux sur son frère. Il serra sa main autour de la bouteille en verre. Il avait horreur de se faire manipuler par lui et c'est exactement ce qui se passait. Il était prêt à argumenter encore une fois pourquoi il était hors de question pour eux de fêter Halloween. Ils vivaient entourés de surnaturel toute l'année, et toutes leurs nuits d'Halloween avaient été occupées par une sorcière ou être maléfique qui se pensaient plus fort ce soir-là et qui essayaient de les tuer. Ce jour de repos n'était pas pour critiquer des films d'épouvante quand ils pouvaient faire autre chose.

Sam avait arrêté de parler, il ne voulait pas braquer son frère plus que nécessaire. Il sourit en coin, se décolla de la table de la cuisine et lui signifia qu'il allait prendre une douche. Dean resta à le regarder partir. Il voulait bien faire plaisir à son petit frère mais accepter cette idée stupide était au-dessus de ses forces. Ils vivaient au milieu du surnaturel, entouré de sorcières, loup-garou, d'anges et de démons.

Sam sourit, plus franchement, une fois dos à lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps mais Dean allait céder. Il aurait très bien pu organiser la soirée tout seul et le mettre devant le fait accompli mais il avait d'autres projets annexes. Et il préférait que Dean soit heureux de cette soirée et ne la subisse pas. Il le laissa rester planté seul dans la cuisine et pensif.

Une fois son frère hors de vue, Dean se détendit. Ça aurait pu être sympa une soirée passée avec leurs amis. C'était un plaisir qu'ils avaient rarement. Mais Halloween gardait un goût amer pour lui. Ça n'avait été que chasses, meurtres et condescendance de la part de son père quand il lui demandait de passer aux portes des chambres voisines de motels où ils étaient pour aller demander des bonbons.

Il était passé de l'envie dévorante de faire comme les autres enfants et de se déguiser en se gavant de bonbons, jusqu'à tourner en dérision cette fête pour répondre aux attentes de son père. Et quand Sammy, du haut de ses quatre ans, avait à son tour demandé à faire comme les autres enfants, Dean lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas à cause de leur travail mais il lui rapportait toujours une poignée de sucreries, à l'insu de leur père, pour lui faire plaisir.

Halloween se résumait à tuer des monstres comme tous les autres jours de l'année. Et depuis, il avait gardé le même discours. Halloween était une fête idiote, faite pour ceux qui n'y connaissait rien en surnaturel et qui aimait se faire peur. Il déposa la bouteille de bière qu'il avait encore à la main sur le plan de travail. Souffla encore une fois et décida d'aller se coucher, il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain Dean, à six heures, comme à son habitude, s'installa à la table de la cuisine une tasse de café à la main. Il inspira lentement se laissant réveiller par l'odeur forte puis il trempa les lèvres dans la chaleur et avala une gorgée bienfaitrice. Le calme qui régnait à cette heure si matinale le tranquillisait. Sam n'était pas bruyant mais il avait tendance à être toujours actif, que ce soit pour faire des recherches dans ces tonnes de bouquins, en pianotant sur son clavier ou en cuisinant, rangeant, lavant et il ne savait quoi d'autre.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table et s'étira bruyamment en levant les bras au ciel et en faisant craquer son dos. Une douleur aigue lui traversa les reins et il gémit en se décontractant rapidement. C'était un fait, il se faisait vieux.

Sam entra à son tour dans la cuisine, se servit un café et s'installa face à son frère.

\- Tu ne prends pas ton café devant la télé ce matin ?, lui demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

\- Non. Dean fronça les sourcils, c'est vrai ça pourquoi il s'était installé ici. Il avait toujours eu horreur de cette cuisine froide en comparaison au salon.

\- Quelque chose te perturbe.

\- Oui, j'ai pas l'habitude d'être en vacances.

Sam lui rendit son sourire tristement. Il soupira doucement et se leva pour sortir de la pièce sa tasse à la main.

\- J'ai repensé à ton idée.

Sam s'arrêta et sourit franchement. L'idée avait fait son chemin dans la nuit. Il fit disparaître le sourire de son visage et essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible en se retournant vers son frère.

\- Oui. Je sais, désolé. Hier je crois que j'en avais un peu marre après tout ce qui nous ai tombé dessus et j'avais envie de quelque chose que papa nous a toujours refusé…

Il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal, faire remonter les souvenirs de leur enfance pourrie où ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre.

\- … et ça m'aurait fait plaisir de revoir Charlie et Kevin, expliqua Sam.

Il secoua la tête de consternation, les yeux rivés au sol, attendant que son frère reprenne.

\- Non, je veux dire…ça pourrait être sympa.

Sam leva la tête rapidement, jouant la surprise.

\- Tu veux dire que tu serais d'accord ?, lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Il pourrait se décerner un oscar à cet instant.

\- Oui. Tu as raison, c'est l'occasion de voir nos amis.

Sam sourit, un vrai sourire qui n'était pas joué celui-ci et prit son grand frère dans ses bras pour le remercier. Dean fut agrippé par deux grands bras et repoussa son frère avant d'être étouffé, un grand sourire sur le visage lui aussi maintenant.

Sam fit un pas en arrière sans quitter son frère des yeux.

\- Bon, bien sûr, tu t'occupes de tout. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire des courses ou préparer quoi que ce soit, précisa Dean d'un ton bougon.

\- Pas de problème, je gère.

Sam restait toujours immobile, son sourire avait disparu mais Dean reconnu son regard et il parla avant que Dean puisse protester.

\- Et on pourrait inviter Castiel.

\- Quoi ? Non, arrête, j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord juste pour Charlie et Kevin.

\- Mais Castiel c'est pas gênant.

\- Ecoute je suis sûr que Cas' à autre chose à faire que venir passer une soirée devant la télé ça ne l'intéresse pas. Et tu as dit que c'était pour voir nos amis qu'on ne voit jamais, Cas' on le voit tout le temps. Son ton avait changé brusquement, il avait fait un effort et le fait d'accepter la présence de Castiel semblait un effort supplémentaire.

\- On le voit souvent mais seulement pour les chasses. Ça sera l'occasion de lui montrer une coutume humaine. Ça lui fera plaisir et ça l'intéressera je suis sûr.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il refusait que Castiel vienne à cette soirée. Au contraire, passer du temps avec son ami hors des chasses serait agréable. Enfin sympa, il voulait dire. Ce qui le gênait surtout c'est qu'il avait l'impression persistante de se faire avoir sur toute la ligne.

Il se leva de la table finalement de mauvaise humeur avec le projet de retourner se coucher. Il passa à côté de son frère en l'ignorant.

\- Dean ?

\- Comme tu veux Sam. De toute façon j'ai l'impression que tu ne tiendras pas compte de ce que je dirai.

Dean sorti de la cuisine et Sam laissa échapper sa joie silencieusement. Bon il devait maintenant s'organiser, Halloween c'était dans deux jours et il ne devait rien oublier.

Il passa sa journée à faire une liste de courses, à passer en revue les films d'horreurs classiques et plus récents et à ranger le bunker. Même s'il n'était que deux à y vivre, Dean avait la capacité de semer le chaos sur son passage.

Le soir même, Dean allongé sur son lit, bercé par le rythme de la batterie et les riffs de guitare d'un bon vieux rock, fut alerté tout à coup par des cris. Il se leva d'un bon, attrapa une arme sur sa commode et sorti sans bruit pour suivre la direction des cris. Il fronça les sourcils quand il fut sûr que ce n'était pas des cris d'épouvante ou de douleur. En arrivant au salon, il vit Charlie qui tenait Sam dans ses bras et Kévin à ses côtés. Quand celui-ci le vit, il lui sourit et avança pour lui donner une accolade.

Dean lui rendit son sourire et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver Charlie qu'elle déboula, poussa Kévin et lui sauta dessus. Il se mit à rire, en la voyant aussi heureuse. Quand les embrassades furent terminées, ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés, les discussions et les questions se croisant. Dean fronça les sourcils quand il entendit Kévin dire qu'ils étaient sur la route depuis la veille. Il jeta un regard à Sam qui s'était raidi puis se retourna vers Kévin.

\- Sam vous a appelé quand ?

\- Hier matin…

Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers Sam à nouveau.

\- Ah vraiment ?, en soulevant les sourcils.

\- J'ai juste pris un peu d'avance, je savais que tu allais être d'accord, répondit Sam en soulevant les épaules.

\- Quoi tu voulais pas nous voir Dean ?, lui demanda Charlie en lui faisant les gros yeux, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Non, c'est…c'est bon laisse tomber. Je suis content que vous soyez là.

\- Et moi dont.

\- Et toi Kévin ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes ?

\- Tout va bien depuis que Castiel m'a gravé ces signes énochiens, je passe inaperçu sur les radars angéliques, en montrant son torse. Je revis grâce à lui.

Dean lui sourit, il savait que Kevin était proche de Castiel. Ils avaient traversés de nombreuses épreuves ensemble et Kevin lui était reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, même si tous ses problèmes venait des anges.

La discussion s'orienta rapidement sur les projets du surlendemain. Charlie avait prévu son costume et Dean la regarda comme si elle était une extra-terrestre. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se déguiser et encore moins si c'était pour rester devant la télévision. De son côté, elle ne démordit pas du fait qu'Halloween sans costume, ce n'était pas vraiment Halloween.

Dean se leva pour aller chercher à boire en maugréant qu'il était inutile de le supplier pour qu'il mette un déguisement. Plutôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Charlie regarda Sam avec un regard espiègle qu'il lui rendit.

\- Il nous lance un défi ?

Sam hocha la tête alors que Kévin levait les yeux au ciel. Il allait entendre Charlie et Dean s'affronter pendant deux jours. Ils étaient plus que des amis après ce qu'ils avaient affronté côte à côte, ils se considéraient comme des frères et sœur. Ils se soutenaient, se protégeaient mutuellement sans oublier de se faire de mauvaises blagues.

Charlie et Kévin visitèrent le bunker, Sam leur laissa choisir leur chambre et ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement en parlant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.


	2. Chapter 2

**La veille d'Halloween**

 **Voici la suite avec les préparatifs de la fête et les derniers invité.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vous dit à demain pour la suite et fin.**

 **Bises**

* * *

Dean paraissait dans son lit. Pour une fois qu'il était en vacances, il pouvait faire la grasse matinée. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil et grimaça, il n'était que six heures du matin. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il se pelotonna en s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la fête du lendemain, il avait vaguement écouté Sam en parler avec Kévin. Charlie avait tout un programme et elle semblait excitée comme une folle.

Elle avait l'air d'une vraie gamine quand elle parlait avec autant d'enthousiasme de cette soirée mais elle avait un regard froid quand elle le braquait sur lui en l'avertissant de ne pas faire la tronche toute la soirée. Il lui avait tenu tête pendant un moment avant de baisser les bras. Elle était encore plus fatigante que son frère. À côté Kévin, ne disait rien. Il savait qu'il appréciait aussi cette fête mais il laissait chacun libre de l'apprécier de sa propre façon sans la transformer en une série de contraintes.

Etre costumé, avoir des tonnes de bonbons, chacun devait choisir un film d'horreur et le bunker devait être décoré. Elle leur avait laissé jusqu'à ce soir pour qu'ils choisissent leur film. C'était presque devenu un camp militaire. Dean avait fini par se lever pour aller se coucher en disant que tout ceci ne le concernait pas.

Il finit par se rendormir, en pensant aux prochains jours, sans s'en rendre compte avant d'être réveillé par des cris. Il sursauta, crispa les mâchoires et resta allongé un moment. Quelle joie ! Il sorti de sa chambre en rouspétant entre ses dents. Charlie le dépassa dans le couloir et lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus que six heures pour choisir son film.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre et la regarda filer devant lui pour se rendre dans le salon. Quand il y arriva à son tour, elle trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée d'un tas de sacs et Kévin descendait les escaliers de l'entrée ramenant de nouveaux sacs tout autant remplis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?, demanda Dean d'un air renfrogné.

\- Ben les décorations, lui répondit Charlie sur un ton d'évidence.

Dean fit demi-tour, se prit un café et alla s'enfermer dans le garage pour bricoler sur son Impala. Quand il retrouva Sam et ses amis une heure plus tard, la transformation du salon avait déjà été bien entamée. De fausses toiles d'araignée tendues, des masques de démons (ah non ça c'était déjà là avant), des tentures noires sur les portes et des tonnes de bougies en attentes de feu.

Sam vint vers lui sans attendre.

\- Dean tu dois appeler Castiel.

\- T'as qu'à le faire toi-même, en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Il senti son frère lever les yeux au ciel.

\- J'essaye depuis ce matin mais il ne répond pas.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas le temps, ou il sait ce que tu vas lui proposer et il n'en a pas envie, rétorqua-t-il avec plaisir.

Oui ça lui ferait rudement plaisir que Castiel soit de son avis sur ce coup-là.

\- Allez, tu sais très bien qu'il vient pratiquement que lorsque c'est toi qui l'appelle.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire fier. Oui c'était parce que c'était son ange mais il se garda bien de le dire.

\- Allez, dépêche je veux voir Castiel moi.

Dean tourna la tête vers Charlie.

\- Cas', ramène toi, un air suffisant et revanchard sur le visage.

Et comme escompté, Castiel apparu à ses côtés en un bruissement d'ailes.

\- Dean ?, lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il se leva et se redressa un peu plus, ravi qu'il soit le centre d'attention de Castiel alors qu'il n'avait pas encore posé son regard sur son frère et Charlie. D'ailleurs celle-ci le regardait d'un drôle d'aire. Dean regarda Castiel rapidement dans les yeux avant que son regard ne glisse sur ses lèvres et de se détourner légèrement.

\- Cas' je voulais te présenter une amie.

Castiel se tourna vers eux. Il salua Sam et sourit à Charlie. Elle lui rendit son sourire avec un peu de timidité. Charlie était impressionnée par lui. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et une série de questions devait se battre dans sa tête.

\- Cas', voici Charlie.

\- Bonjour, je suis toujours heureux de rencontrer des amis de Dean.

\- Tu es un ange ?

Elle n'avait pas pu résister longtemps.

\- Un ange du Seigneur, répondit Castiel de sa voix posée en se redressant un peu.

Dean sourit à la réponse de Castiel, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se présenter de la sorte. Mais il devait l'avouer ça en jetait beaucoup plus. Celui-ci se retourna vers son protégé.

\- Merci Dean de me présenter à une de tes amies.

\- Je ne te présente pas Kevin, lui dit Dean en montrant le jeune homme d'un coup de tête.

Castiel le salua, un plaisir évident de le revoir, partagé aussi par Kevin.

\- Il avait autre chose à te dire, les interrompit Sam.

Castiel qui avait tourné la tête vers Sam, reposa son regard sur Dean et attendait la suite.

Charlie les observait, elle n'aimait pas les hommes mais elle devait reconnaitre que Castiel avait fait un très bon choix. Le corps, qu'il occupait comme lui avait expliqué Sam, était plutôt bien bâti, une peau claire, des cheveux bruns qui contraster avec celle-ci, des yeux d'un bleu obsédant et surtout un regard. Un regard qui pouvait faire oublier tous les problèmes, qui vous pénétrait doucement et où on lisait toute l'attention que cet être vous portez. C'était presque dérangeant cette attention à un tel niveau. La plupart du temps les gens vous regardaient en pensant à autre chose mais ici au contraire vous étiez le centre. Et cet intérêt dans son regard était encore plus voyant quand il regardait Dean.

Charlie l'observa à son tour, Dean fit un pas de côté pour se tourner vers Castiel. Il avait l'air gêné ?

\- Sammy a eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir fêter Halloween cette année. Et il souhaite t'inviter.

Le visage de Castiel se fendit d'un grand sourire et il se tourna vers Sam.

\- J'en serais très heureux. Merci Sam.

\- De rien. Tu fais partie de la bande, tu dois être là avec nous pour passer une bonne soirée.

Sam tapota l'épaule de Castiel et celui-ci perdit tout à coup son sourire. Il se tourna vers Dean en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Mais je ne sais pas en quoi consiste cette fête.

\- Ça tu t'arranges avec Sam et Charlie. Moi je veux pas en entendre parler.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et les laissa en plan.

\- Tu ne seras pas là, Dean ?

\- Si il sera là, le rassura Sam. Il fait juste la tête car je lui ai un peu imposée cette soirée.

\- Mais s'il ne veut pas…

\- Ça lui fera du bien, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Castiel hocha la tête sans répondre et se figea semblant écouter une voix. Il indiqua à Sam qu'il devait partir et il eut juste le temps de lui dire de revenir le soir même, avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Quand Sam et Charlie se retrouvèrent en tête à tête, elle s'en donna à cœur joie. La rencontre avait Castiel l'avait remplie de curiosité et Sam répondit à toutes ses questions. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne silencieuse mais sans le lâcher du regard pour autant.

\- D'autres questions Charlie ?, lui demanda Sam.

\- Et ces regards entre eux, c'est habituel ?

\- Non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, se lamenta Kevin.

Sam ne put réprimer un sourire de soulagement, il pourrait avoir de l'aide. Crowley avait plaisanté dessus, les frères de Castiel avaient été eux aussi de leurs insinuations, les autres ne s'en étaient pas mêlés ou n'avaient rien voulu voir.

\- Et encore, on était à côté. Tu devrais les voir quand ils pensent être seuls. Tu as l'impression que rien n'existe autour d'eux pendant quelques secondes, avant que Dean ne reprenne ses airs de macho et ne s'éloigne de Castiel et que celui-ci brise leur contact visuel.

\- Et toute cette soirée c'est pour Dean et son ange ?

Sam grimaça, entendre quelqu'un parler de Castiel en terme romantique de l'ange de son frère, ça lui faisait bizarre. Mais il hocha la tête. Il en avait assez de les voir échanger des regards si lourds de sens, alors qu'ils ignoraient leurs sentiments réciproques.

Kevin s'était éloigné, il ne voulait pas se mêler de cette histoire. Castiel l'avait aidé, Dean l'avait aidé mais s'ils ne voulaient pas voir ce qui les lier, c'est que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

Charlie sauta sur place en tapant des mains. Il aurait donc un appui important du côté de Charlie, il avait besoin de ça car entre son frère qui faisait tout pour ignorer la situation et Castiel qui n'était pas conscient de ce qui se passait réellement, ça allait être compliqué.

\- Bon, on commence par quoi ?

\- On va préparer Castiel.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu… tu veux lui apprendre comment…, elle finit sa phrase d'un geste qui brûla la rétine de Sam. Il lui attrapa rapidement les mains pour les emprisonner et l'empêcher de lui faire faire des cauchemars.

\- Non, non pas ça. Il secoua la tête pour effacer l'image. On va manœuvrer gentiment la situation pour leur faire ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Sam, Kevin et Charlie installés au salon, grignotaient en buvant un verre. Ils venaient de terminer la décoration du bunker et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Le salon, la cuisine, les couloirs, ils avaient maintenant besoin d'un peu de repos.

Sam avait réussi en plus à envoyer Dean faire des courses. Le lendemain il irait chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour leur repas d'Halloween mais ils n'avaient rien ce soir pour manger et ils n'avaient pas fini de décorer. Et il leur fallait quelques citrouilles pour commencer leur concours de sculpture demain matin.

Dean avait bien entendu refusé même si Sam se plaignait qu'il avait travaillé toute la journée, Dean lui rappela qu'il avait juré de tout gérer. Mais avec son savoir-faire, Sam l'avait conduit à accepter un shifumi, qu'il perdit, bien entendu. Il était finalement parti, après avoir perdu trois fois de suite, sous les rires à peine retenus de Charlie et de son frère. Kevin lui avait lancé un regard consterné.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que Dean était parti et ils profitaient de leur repos bien mérité quand Castiel apparu. Sam l'invita à venir s'assoir, ce qu'il fit à côté de Charlie. Celle-ci tendit le doigt en s'approchant de lui et l'écrasa doucement sur son épaule.

Castiel tourna doucement la tête vers elle un air perplexe sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Désolée. Je voulais être sure.

\- Sure ?

\- Que tu étais bien réel et pas sorti des rêves de Dean.

Sam était ébahi par les propos de Charlie et Kevin laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Non, non. Tu peux pas lui parler comme ça. Il n'a pas ces références et il ne peut pas comprendre, en se tournant vers l'ange, et sans te vexer Cas'.

Charlie se rassit convenablement à côté de Castiel et celui-ci changea de sujet.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Halloween.

\- Oui et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?, lui demanda Sam.

\- C'est une fête qui provient d'une fête païenne et qui se déroule la veille de la Toussaint et ce serait la période où les âmes des morts reviendraient sur Terre. Ce qui est absurde, commenta Castiel.

\- C'est très intéressant Castiel mais on le sait tout ça, l'interrompit Sam. Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si tu sais…

\- Ce qu'il faut faire pour s'amuser ce soir-là ?, interrompit Charlie.

Castiel les regarda tous les deux, ne comprenant par leur question. Charlie se leva et décida de lui faire un exposé. Elle alla à l'essentiel, les films d'horreur, les citrouilles, les bonbons et les costumes. Castiel l'écoutait sérieusement prenant des notes mentalement. Sam l'observait avec un petit sourire attendri. Il faisait tout ça pour passer du temps avec eux.

Les films allaient être choisis ce soir, et pour demain, le programme comprenait la sculpture de citrouilles et l'achat des bonbons.

\- Et les costumes ?, demanda Castiel.

\- Je crois que je l'aime, dit Charlie à Sam en montrant Castiel du doigt.

\- Imagine la tête de Dean, plaisanta Sam.

\- Il n'avait déjà pas envie de fêter Halloween mais là vous allez le dégouter, commenta Kevin.

Charlie lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et son sourire se fit plus grand. Elle se jeta sur le canapé à côté de Sam.

\- Cas' maintenant c'est sérieux. On doit réfléchir et choisir le meilleur déguisement.

Il hocha la tête sérieusement, si l'amie de Dean disait que le choix était sérieux c'est qu'il l'était.

\- Tu as envie d'être qui ?, lui demanda Charlie.

\- Je préfère rester moi, en secouant la tête perplexe.

\- Non, je … Par exemple moi je vais être déguisée en Hermione.

Sam sourit mais Castiel resta sérieux en attendant la suite.

\- Tu dois lui expliquer qui c'est.

\- Non, je sais qui est Hermione Sam. Metatron m'a transmis toutes ses connaissances sur ses lectures.

Sam leva les mains pour s'excuser.

\- C'est une sorcière. Et si je veux me déguiser en elle, c'est parce que je voudrai lui ressembler. Etre capable de me battre comme elle, être aussi courageuse et douée qu'elle.

Castiel jeta un regard à Sam pour vérifier ses réactions.

\- Mais tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment elle.

\- Oui mais c'est pour faire semblant et c'est pour ça que c'est bien.

\- Tu vas être déguisé Sam ?, lui demanda alors Castiel.

\- Oui pour m'amuser mais je ne sais pas encore en quoi.

\- Pour notre plan, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit déguisé en quelque chose que Dean aime, lâcha Charlie.

Sam se retourna vivement vers elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. Castiel continuait de les observer sans prendre part à la conversation.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, le message sera plus clair.

\- Quel message ?, demanda Castiel.

\- Il sera plus enclin à profiter de la fête, tenta Sam. Castiel hocha la tête, la raison invoquée lui était suffisante.

\- Et on confirmera notre hypothèse. Qu'est-ce que Dean aime ?, se mit à réfléchir Charlie.

\- Son bébé, proposa Sam.

\- La bière, ajouta Charlie.

\- Les tartes aux pommes, renchérit Kevin.

Charlie se mit à rire en imaginant Castiel dans un costume beige accompagné de chantilly. A cette idée, elle se dit que finalement Dean pourrait aimer.

\- Docteur Sexy. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Castiel ébahis. Je l'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois devant des épisodes de cette série, expliqua-t-il innocemment.

Charlie attrapa l'ordinateur ouvert sur la table et tapa rapidement pour découvrir qui était ce docteur Sexy. Elle afficha Google images et une liste infinie de photos de cet acteur envahi l'écran. Elle leva son regard sur Castiel.

\- C'est bon on a trouvé. Cas' sera docteur Sexy.

* * *

Quand Dean arriva des courses, il pestait. Il n'avait pas arrêté en fait depuis qu'il était parti. Il avait dû affronter le froid, la pluie, le monde dans les magasins et sur les routes. Et il en avait plus que marre. Il avait bien mérité une bière fraiche et de se la couler douce en mettant les pieds sous la table pour le repas du soir.

Il ouvrit la porte du bunker, commença à descendre et fut accueilli par des rires. Sam, Charlie et Kevin avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et lui s'était encore fait avoir. Son irritation contenue jusque-là se changea en colère. Il déboula dans le salon et failli se mettre à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur eux quand il se figea sur place, ses insultes s'étouffant dans sa gorge.

Il était face à Castiel qui se tenait droit face à Sam et Charlie assis sur le canapé et dos à lui. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleu clair cintrée entrouverte laissant apparaitre sa peau pâle, le tout agrémenté d'une blouse de médecin et d'un stéthoscope autour du cou. Ceci était déjà choquant mais le pire ça devait être le comportement qu'il avait.

Castiel avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse et un sourire, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusque-là, sur les lèvres. En fait non, ce sourire il l'avait déjà vu mais seulement quand il le regardait lui.

Sa colère s'était dissoute et une drôle de sensation l'avait remplacée au creux de son ventre. Castiel tourna son regard vers lui et Dean se senti en danger. Il se cacha derrière une colère feinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

Il vit Castiel perdre son sourire et il sentit son cœur se tordre. Il ne s'appesantit pas sur cette sensation et s'approcha de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite à Cas' ?

\- On lui fait rien. On choisit son déguisement pour demain soir, expliqua Charlie surprise par son ton.

\- Son déguisement ? Mais Cas' ne veut pas se déguiser. C'est un ange…

\- Et il veut fêter Halloween, le coupa Sam.

\- J'ai pensé qu'être déguisé en docteur Sexy ça te plairait Dean.

Dean le regarda choqué. Il perdit ses mots un instant et se sentit rougir.

\- Quoi ? … Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais être déguisé pour me plaire ?, bafouilla-t-il avant de se reprendre se rendant compte du sourire espiègle de Charlie.

\- Cas' veut s'amuser et apprendre nos coutumes humaines et pour une fois ça peut être sympa. Sam avait juste l'intention de distraire son frère des paroles de Castiel.

Dean ne répondit pas et alla se réfugier dans la cuisine. Il jeta le sac de nourriture sur le comptoir et se jeta sur une bière. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser des paroles de Castiel ? Surement une idiotie que Sam et Charlie lui avaient fourré en tête. Il avait vu qu'il avait blessé son ami avec sa répartie mais il avait tellement été surpris par cette idée. Il voulait lui plaire ? Ça ne devait surement pas correspondre à ce que Dean pensait.

Il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour son ami depuis quelques temps déjà. Attirance qu'il avait gardée secrète car Castiel était un ange et lui un humain. Etrangement la question qu'il était un homme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de poids. Il avait appris à le connaître, il savait maintenant qu'il était courageux, intelligent, à l'écoute, naïf par moment,… il avait dû se poser la question de s'avoir si son attachement était plus qu'une amitié, à force de devoir contrôler son corps et ses réaction quand le dit ami était prêt de lui.

Castiel avait été un soldat combattant à leurs côtés, un frère d'armes avant de devenir un amis et enfin un frère. Un frère presque aussi important pour lui que Sammy.

Ça avait été compliqué au début, il l'avait repoussé, engueulé, avait toujours une bonne excuse pour le laisser en plan mais depuis quelques temps, il avait assumé cette attirance car il se sentait beaucoup plus mal quand il était loin de lui et Sam lui avait fait la morale sur son comportement avec Castiel.

Depuis, ils s'étaient rapprochés en tant qu'ami et il gardait ses sentiments enfouis. Il en avait l'habitude, il ne pouvait pas avoir de relations sérieuses avec le travail qu'il avait et ses partenaires seraient de toute façon trop en danger à ses côtés. Le seul point positif c'est que Castiel restait prêt de lui, même dans leur travail.

\- Dean tu es en colère ?

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix et se retourna brusquement avec l'intention de l'engueuler de se laisser faire aussi facilement par Sam et Charlie. Il ne devait pas dire oui à tout ce qu'ils proposaient. Mais une fois face à Castiel, il fut bien incapable de planifier ses idées et de parler.

Castiel était toujours déguisé en docteur Sexy et il n'avait rien à dire, il était dix fois plus canon que l'acteur de seconde zone qui interprétait le rôle. Il vérifia mentalement que sa bouche n'était pas entrouverte, ébahi devant lui. Il serra les mâchoires pour confirmer qu'elle était bien fermée.

Le regard de Dean se promena sur les vêtements que Castiel portait. Sa chemise cintrée le mettait en valeur, il pouvait sans mal deviner son torse sous le tissu. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il était nu, tellement il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sans son accoutrement habituel.

Il vit Castiel froncer les sourcils face à son silence, il devait penser qu'il était en colère contre lui. Il avait été en colère de découvrir ce sourire heureux et satisfait de Castiel qui pour une fois ne lui était pas adressé. C'est lui d'habitude qui avait droit à ce sourire quand il le complimentait et il en avait éprouvé une jalousie. Dean souffla pour se détendre. Il ne fallait pas maintenant qu'il se fasse prendre en flagrant délit de fantasme sur son ami.

\- Non… en fait si je suis en colère contre Sam et Charlie.

\- Pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête à droite.

Dean dégluti, il avait déjà du mal à ne pas trouver son ami attirant quand il faisait ça d'habitude mais dans ces vêtements et avec son regard pénétrant, ça en devenait carrément érotique. Comme si Castiel avait une idée derrière la tête. Il ne manquait que la lueur de plaisir dans les yeux.

Dean se racla la gorge pour se détacher de son regard et de ses pensées qui faisaient trop de bruit à son avis.

\- Ils m'ont forcé à aller faire les courses.

\- Ah.

Castiel restait face à lui sans bouger, le détaillant toujours.

\- Tu devrais te changer Cas', le déguisement ce n'est que pour demain soir.

\- Et il te plait ?

\- Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Mon déguisement ?

\- C'est à toi surtout qu'il devrait plaire. Pourquoi tu veux qu'il me plaise ?

Castiel hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le regard de Dean se focalisa sur les lèvres qui s'étirèrent avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bière pour occuper son corps.

\- Je pensais qu'un personnage que tu aimes te ferait participer plus facilement à la fête que Sam organise. Et je l'aime beaucoup, en écartant les pans de sa blouse, les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches, je sais que c'est ton personnage préféré et je comprends pourquoi.

Dean retint sa respiration d'un coup, sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

\- C'est un médecin, intelligent, proche de ses patients qu'il fait passer toujours avant lui. Il est un peu comme toi, tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi.

Dean sourit soulagé et peiné en même temps. Il était adorable de voir toujours le meilleur en chaque homme.

\- Oui, c'est ça. C'est son côté altruiste qui fait de lui un bon personnage. Dean secoua la tête intérieurement, quelles conneries il pouvait sortir.

Castiel hocha la tête heureux en souriant.

\- Bon va te changer maintenant.

Sinon, je ne réponds plus de mes gestes, avait-il envie d'ajouter.

\- Demain tu participeras au concours de sculpture de citrouille ?, lui demanda Castiel avec espoir.

\- Un concours ?

\- Oui, Charlie a dit qu'il n'y avait que la compétition pour donner le meilleur de soi. Elle a l'air de prendre cette fête très au sérieux.

Dean secoua la tête en souriant et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Oui, ok. Je participerais au concours et je gagnerais.

Castiel lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Et tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs d'ange, le mit-il en garde.

\- Je ne comptais pas tricher, Dean, lui répond-il vexé.

Dean reprit la direction du salon avec Castiel. Il s'installa sur un canapé, Castiel un peu plus loin. Charlie l'observait, elle n'avait pas perdu son regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander, en regardant Charlie.

La voix de Dean était dure pour lui couper toute envie de poser une question. Il l'espérait en tout cas parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'elle était du genre à lui poser la question qui le ferait passer pour un idiot.

\- Non, je suis juste heureuse d'être là. Son regard restait amusé mais elle changea de sujet. Bon le choix des films, vous avez réfléchi.

\- « _Alien_ », lança Sam.

\- C'est de la science-fiction pas un film d'horreur.

\- Non mais j'ai envie de le voir et je vois assez d'horreur en temps normal.

Charlie hocha la tête pour accepter son idée.

\- D'accord. Et toi Dean ?

\- « _Les dents de la mer_ », lui répondit-il sérieusement.

Charlie se jeta contre le dossier du canapé. Sam avait commencé à rire face au sérieux de son frère.

\- Non, c'est une blague ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai eu très peur quand je l'ai vu.

\- Et tu avais quel âge ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir continua de rire Sam. Il a toujours peur de mettre les pieds dans l'eau quand il est sur un bateau.

Charlie ronchonna mais accepta finalement.

\- Pour moi « _Sleepy Hollow_ », lança Kevin.

Charlie ajouta le nom à sa liste, ce film était un classique.

\- Castiel à toi ? Tu dois choisir un film d'horreur à voir la nuit d'Halloween.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- « _Dogma_ », je suis sûr que ça va lui faire péter les plombs, se mit à rire Dean.

\- Parce que mes frères sont représentés comme des monstres immoraux et manipulateurs envers les hommes.

\- Tu dois admettre que c'est tout de même un peu vrai, petit frère.

Tout le monde sursauta à la phrase lancée. Sam et Dean était déjà debout aux aguets et prêt à en découdre. Charlie et Kevin s'étaient redressés eux aussi en tentant de garder son calme. Castiel se leva lentement et prit la direction de la salle de travail. Les autres le suivirent et ils trouvèrent Gabriel assis sur la table les pieds pendant dans le vide.

Dean grommela ce qui fit sourire Sam. Charlie et Kevin restaient en retrait attendant d'avoir des explications.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça Gabriel.

\- Toi tu n'es pas comme ça mais il faut avouer qu'entre Lucifer, Metatron, Zacharie et j'en passe, la majorité est bien barrée.

\- N'oublie pas de te mettre dans le lot, le corrigea Dean.

\- C'est pas faux. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Deano.

Gabriel sauta de la table et se rapprocha de Castiel pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et je suis fier de voir que mon petit frère a enfin assumé ses goûts sexuels.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté et en fronçant les sourcils alors que Gabriel se reculer en le lâchant.

\- Ben ça, répondit Gabriel en le montrant de la main dans un geste vertical. Ces vêtements, docteur Sexy, l'icône gay des séries médicales.

Castiel était sur le point de lui demander plus d'explications quand Dean interrompit la discussion ainsi que Sam. Dean n'eut pas le temps d'en être surpris, trop inquiet de ce que pourrait insinuer encore Gabriel devant tout le monde.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire Gabriel ?

\- Castiel m'a dit que vous prépariez une soirée d'Halloween et je suis là pour ça. Mon invitation a dû se perdre alors j'ai décidé de venir directement.

Gabriel sorti une sucette de sa poche, déchira le papier et l'enfourna sans attendre tout en avançant. Il fronça les sourcils avant de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Je ne connais pas cette charmante créature, murmura-t-il d'une voix langoureuse à l'adresse de Charlie.

Il attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser délicat dessus puis en se redressant il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire ravageur.

\- Vous êtes un ange ?

\- Un archange plus précisément, la corrigea Gabriel.

\- Il y a une différence ?

\- Je suis prêt à te l'apprendre avec plaisir…je suis prêt à te montrer de quoi je suis capable.

\- Elle n'est pas intéressée le coupa Dean en riant. Pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu.

\- Et pourquoi en es-tu si convaincu ?, demanda-t-il blessé dans sa fierté.

\- Tu es dans un corps d'homme.

Gabriel reposa son regard sur Charlie qui lui sourit doucement, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Il tourna la tête pour repartir quand il tomba dans le regard de Sam. Celui-ci le regardait sans rien dire mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Son visage était fermé et Gabriel cru lire dans son regard une légère irritation. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Sammy, ne fais pas cette tête. Je sais que c'est une de vos amies, je ne lui aurais rien fait.

\- C'est Sam, pas Sammy.

\- Ok Sammy, en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et leur tourna le dos pour se diriger dans la cuisine et préparer le repas. Il était pris dans ses préparatifs quand il reconnut la démarche de Dean qui arrivait derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

\- Rien… c'est Gabriel. Il a l'air de tout le temps jouer avec les gens…

\- D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça. Et tu es souvent le premier à rire de ses conneries.

\- Mais… mais … cette fois c'est avec Charlie.

\- Ok. Au fait je l'ai invité pour ta fête d'Halloween.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama Sam avec surprise. Mais tu le détestes.

\- Castiel était très heureux de le revoir et c'est l'occasion d'une sorte de réunion de famille. Et je suis sûr que tu seras très content demain finalement. Sam se tendit un peu, appréhendant ce que son frère allait dire. Il peut faire apparaitre des montagnes de bonbons, dit-il en riant en repartant laissant son frère tout seul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le jour d'Halloween**

Dean commençait à s'éveiller. Les yeux toujours fermés, il laissait son esprit se réveiller avant son corps. L'image de Castiel déguisé en docteur Sexy fit le chemin dans sa conscience et les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent. Forcément, le voir comme ça la veille l'avait perturbé et ses fantasmes s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie durant la nuit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fronça les sourcils, aucun bruit pour venir perturber son réveil. C'était bizarre avec Charlie dans le bunker, il devait se tramer quelque chose. Mais il décida de s'en foutre. Il sourit en décidant de penser encore un peu à Castiel dans sa blouse blanche.

Il se tourna sur le dos, étira ses membres en prenant son temps et en grognant.

\- Bonjour Dean.

Le cœur de Dean s'arrêta net et il sursauta, attrapant l'arme sous son oreiller. Il se redressa en une fraction de seconde, pointant l'arme vers la voix qui avait réveillé et tendu tous ses nerfs. Il se figea en voyant Castiel debout au pied de son lit en train de le détailler.

Castiel ne bougeait pas mais son regard n'était pas dirigé dans le sien. Dean baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il détaillait de la sorte. Il était torse nu, habillé seulement d'un boxer qui laissait apparaitre beaucoup trop son excitation du moment. Il releva le drap sur son corps rapidement de sa main libre.

Castiel posa enfin son regard dans le sien et Dean se senti rougir. Heureusement que sa chambre était sombre, avec un peu de chance, il ne s'apercevrait pas de ça.

\- Charlie m'a envoyé te chercher.

Dean fronça les sourcils au son de sa voix toujours aussi grave mais maintenant hésitante ou nerveuse. Il avait du mal à décoder cette intonation sans mieux voir son visage.

\- Quoi ? mais … euh, quoi. Pourquoi ?, en baissant l'arme qu'il avait toujours en main.

La question la plus importante n'était pas pourquoi venir le chercher mais pourquoi ne pas avoir frappé à sa porte.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé ?

Castiel tourna la tête vers la porte en suivant le geste de la main de Dean.

\- D'habitude je ne frappe pas, j'apparais à côté de toi. Pourquoi j'aurai frappé ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe en penchant la tête.

Dean se força à regarder ailleurs, dans cette situation il n'était pas à son avantage et il n'avait pas envie de faire encore un discours sur l'espace privé à Castiel.

\- Dehors, ronchonna-t-il sans bouger de son lit.

\- On t'attend pour le concours de sculpture de citrouilles.

\- Putain Cas', hors de ma chambre.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs … et tu as promis de le faire avec moi.

Dean qui se pinçait l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son indexe pour contrôler sa colère, fut désarmé par le ton inquiet de Castiel.

Castiel disparu et Dean se permis de respirer plus calmement. La journée avait commencé trop bien pour continuer ainsi. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux fortement. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et un rire qu'il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il était passé par une série d'émotions trop rapidement pour des vacances et tout s'était fini avec une émotion bien trop dérangeante pour son esprit.

Il finit par se lever et retrouva tout le monde au salon après s'être servi un café. Charlie toujours aussi excitée par ses plans discutait bruyamment avec Sam et Kevin. Ils étaient installés sur les canapés devant leurs assiettes presque vides. Dean scanna la pièce du regard à la recherche de Castiel. Celui-ci se tenait en retrait, adossé à un pilier, les mains autour d'une tasse de café encore fumant.

Il ne bougeait pas, le regard perdu dans le liquide noir. Il ne semblait pas entendre la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées. Dean se senti alors responsable de sa morosité. Il était venu le réveiller excité à l'idée de partager une activité avec eux et il l'avait chassé, en colère, ne voyant que son comportement, qu'il avait pourtant toujours.

\- Cas', viens avec nous. Viens t'assoir.

Dean lui fit un signe de la main et tapota le siège à côté de lui sans le regarder dans les yeux. Quitte à passer une journée et une soirée avec lui et ses amis, autant en profiter pleinement sans mauvaise humeur.

Castiel releva la tête surpris, regarda Dean qui avait déjà détourné la tête et tomba dans le regard de Sam qui lui souriait. Il avança d'un pas timide et s'assit doucement près de Dean, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

Dean ne participait pas à la conversation mais il savourait l'ambiance, la présence de ses amis et la légèreté de leur discussion. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie saute sur ses pieds en tapant des mains.

\- Bon, on va sculpter ces citrouilles.

Castiel fut le premier debout et Charlie le prit par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur. Sam et Dean se regardèrent, Kevin avait pris le chemin de la cuisine pour s'équiper de couteaux et les retrouva au salon pour sortir avec eux.

Dean cligna des yeux et se protégea du soleil avec sa main, le temps de s'habituer au bon soleil qui les réchauffait. Ils contournèrent l'entrée pour s'installer dans la petite clairière protégée. Tout était déjà installé, Charlie n'avait pas perdu de temps. Six citrouilles installées sur des souches de bois. Kevin fit la distribution de couteaux, de cuillère et des saladiers pour amasser la chaire qui allait être extraite.

Dean s'installa sur le sol en tailleur en marmonnant, son frère à côté de lui le regardait d'un air amusé.

\- J'en reviens pas de faire ça.

Son ton était plus réjoui qu'irrité bien qu'il secouait la tête. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Castiel concentré sur les explications que lui donnait Charlie. Kevin les interrompit en demandant à Charlie de laisser faire Castiel. C'était un ange, il serait capable de se débrouiller avec un couteau et un légume.

\- Cas', fait ce que tu as envie et n'écoute pas la sorcière.

Castiel regarda Dean, celui-ci avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Il paraissait détendu et plaisantait facilement. Son irritation du matin avait complètement disparue. Castiel en fut soulagé, il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une mauvaise ambiance. Pour une fois que Dean avait un moment de répit, il voulait qu'il en profite au maximum.

\- Gabriel ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui ?

Sam continuait de de vider sa citrouille et posait cette question en toute innocence. Quand il leva la tête et se rendit compte du regard de son frère sur lui, il s'expliqua.

\- Juste pour savoir combien de temps on va encore être tranquilles.

\- Il viendra ce soir. Il avait des problèmes à régler, expliqua Castiel.

\- A régler ou à créer ?, demanda Dean. Il jeta un regard à Castiel qui le regardait maintenant d'un œil mauvais. C'était une plaisanterie Cas'.

Dean grimaça, il devrait apprendre à la fermer parfois. La matinée passa rapidement, donnant naissance à des citrouilles édentées, plus ou moins souriantes et effrayantes. Castiel présenta fièrement la sienne et fut heureux des félicitations qu'il reçut. Les citrouilles une fois terminées avaient été nettoyées et descendues dans le bunker. Ils n'allaient pas signaler leur présence, il était préférable de les éclairer dans le salon.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble en plaisantant avant d'aller se préparer. Ils devaient se déguiser pour commencer avant tout chose, sous les ordres de Charlie. Dean se leva de table lui aussi mais alla s'allonger pour faire une petite sieste. Il n'allait surement pas se déguiser, il avait accepté de sculpter les citrouilles et passer la nuit devant des films, pas la peine d'ajouter un costume en plus.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et fut réveillé par un coup frappé à sa porte. Le bras posé sur ses yeux, il sourit. Castiel avait retenu la leçon.

\- Entrez.

Il se redressa sur son lit, prêt à remercier Castiel quand il vit apparaitre la tignasse de son frère.

\- T'es pas prêt ?

\- Si, regarde.

Il se leva, lissa sa chemise et écarta les bras.

\- Ta da !, avec son sourire qui dit « je te prends pour un crétin et je sais que tu le sais ».

\- Idiot !

\- Crétin.

Sam sorti dans le couloir et Dean le suivi. Il remarqua que Sam tenait à la main un chapeau de pirate, il aurait pu jouer le jeu aussi s'il suffisait d'un accessoire. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Kevin était déguisé en momie, une série de bandelettes sur tout le corps et Charlie était habillée d'une jupe, d'un gilet gris, une baguette à la main et une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour du cou.

Sam indiqua son frère d'un geste de la main et Charlie se focalisa sur lui.

\- Où est ton déguisement Dean ?

\- Ta da !, en écartant les bras.

Cette fois-ci ça ne marcha pas. Charlie le regarda d'un œil noir.

\- Tu pourrais jouer le jeu Dean.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis là pour les films et les sucreries.

La discussion se termina brusquement. Dean pensant avoir gagné se mit à rire. Puis il remarqua que tous les regards étaient dirigés derrière lui. Il se retourna et failli s'étrangler.

Castiel était entré dans la pièce et les regardait chacun leur tour en perdant peu à peu sa confiance en lui. Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et quand il releva la tête Dean pu y lire une peur disproportionnée.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?, demanda-t-il de sa voix trop grave pour être naturelle.

Dean le regardait et ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Castiel en jean, un tee-shirt Metallica et une chemise à carreaux noir. Il déglutit en se demandant ce qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine, pourquoi son cœur avait des ratés dans ses battements. Une impression bizarre et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était positif ou négatif.

\- Tu es déguisé en quoi ?, parvint à articuler Dean au bout de quelques secondes.

Il vit Castiel regarder sur le côté, il cherchait une explication. Il était déçu qu'il ne porte pas sa blouse médicale et sa chemise cintrée mais ce look le remuer encore plus.

\- Je… Charlie a dit que je pouvais me déguiser comme je voulais. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un qui m'amuse ou que j'apprécie…

Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase, il n'avait pas honte d'avoir choisi ce déguisement mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit au gout de Dean.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, reprit Dean.

Il avait peur de comprendre et il avait besoin d'une réponse claire de la part de Castiel.

\- Je suis déguisé en toi.

Dean failli s'étouffer et Sam coupa tout risque de remarque disproportionnée de la part de son frère en lui tapant dans le dos et en félicitant Castiel pour son idée. D'accord c'était complètement gênant mais il avait fait ça naïvement. Il avait pensé à Dean mais pas à Charlie et bien sûr celle-ci avait surenchérie sans attendre.

\- Oh c'est adorable. Vous êtes vraiment très proches tous les deux.

Sam s'inquiétait que son plan fonctionnait bien, même trop bien, et le message allait être trop claire pour Dean et le ferait fuir.

\- Bon allez, on s'installe, on a un tas de films à regarder, lança Sam d'une voix un peu trop forte pour briser l'instant gênant.

Castiel s'avança prés de Dean avec appréhension.

\- Tu préfères que je me change ?, lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?, reprit Dean en ignorant les simagrées de Charlie et son frère qui installaient les derniers préparatifs.

Une réponse claire, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Sa voix était basse et presque murmurée. Il voulait une réponse de Castiel.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce déguisement ?, précisa Dean.

\- Parce que tu corresponds à la définition du héros faite par Charlie. Tu as du cœur pour protéger des personnes que tu ne connais pas et tu prends des risques pour ça. Tu fais passer des étrangers avant toi, pour être sûr qu'ils s'en sortent bien. Et pour te montrer que tu peux être un modèle même si tu ne le crois pas.

Castiel lui avait répondu calmement et Dean était plus que ravi de sa réponse, il en était perturbé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel tenait ce discours mais cette fois, Dean avait la preuve que ce qu'il lui disait, il le pensait réellement.

Dean avait baissé la tête pendant les explications de son ami, il avait sa réponse mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à entendre qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien et un modèle pour lui. Sa basse estime de lui continuait de lui murmurer ce que son père pensait de lui.

Il senti brièvement son cœur s'arrêter quand Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule, juste au-dessus de sa marque. Une trainée d'électricité lui traversa le corps et il se senti encore plus rougir quand Castiel se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Je suis un soldat, Dean. Je sais ce qu'est le courage et défendre une quête mais j'ai aussi appris beaucoup auprès de toi.

Dean hocha la tête sans le regarder, un merci restant bloqué dans sa gorge. Castiel se redressa avec un petit sourire.

\- Et toi Dean, tu es déguisé en quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas déguisé, c'est complètement idiot, lui répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Dean se défendait mais il devait reconnaitre que le déguisement de Castiel et la raison invoquée lui faisait plaisir.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu ne veuilles pas d'un costume de cowboy, lança Sam à l'adresse de son frère.

Castiel vit fleurir un tressaillement au coin de la bouche de Dean et claqua des doigts discrètement. Dean se retrouva en costume noir, un pantalon droit, des bottes, un gilet sous une veste. Et un chapeau sur la tête pour compléter le tout.

Sam s'esclaffa, tout comme Kevin et Charlie applaudi. Dean grimaça en se rendant compte que son avis avait peu d'importance aujourd'hui. Sa grimace disparue rapidement quand il s'observa dans un miroir. Il prit la pose, glissa sa main sur le colt rangé dans le holster à sa hanche. Il dégaina rapidement et fit virevolter l'arme autour de son doigt avant de la rengainer.

\- Ça te convient, lui demanda Castiel.

\- Ça ira, je supporterais ce costume pour une soirée, en essayant de cacher son sourire qui s'épanouissait.

Ils finirent par tous s'installer sur les canapés, Dean, Castiel et Charlie sur un, Sam et Kevin sur l'autre, devant le premier film de leur soirée. Ils avaient débarrassé le mur du fond du salon pour projeter les films, tournés les canapés pour faire face au mur en les plaçant légèrement de façon convexe et deux tables basses face à eux.

Charlie avait apporté un saladier de M&M's, des marshmallow, des bonbons aux fruits. De quoi attraper une indigestion juste en regardant la table basse. Les citrouilles sculptées trônaient sur les tables et dans la pièce. Dean, installé confortablement dans le coin du divan de gauche, les pieds sur la table basse et sans surprise Castiel à côté de lui.

\- On commence par le film de Kevin, il donnera le ton.

\- Donc c'est toi qui décide de tout. Tu sais que tu es juste invitée ?, demanda Dean à Charlie en se penchant en avant pour la voir derrière Castiel.

\- Oui c'est moi qui décide car j'ai tout organisé pour vous faire plaisir. Et Dean ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, je sais que ça te fait plaisir aussi, en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Castiel entre eux deux, tournait la tête de l'un à l'autre. Ils s'engueulaient mais ne paraissaient pas vraiment en colère. Dean finit par la laisser faire, il reposa la tête sur le dossier et souffla.

\- C'est quoi ton film Kevin ?, demanda Sam pour changer de sujet.

\- Sleepy Hollow. Un classique de Burton.

Kevin attrapa une poignée de bonbon et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le canapé. Le générique n'eut pas le temps de défiler qu'un grondement se fit entendre, les bougies furent soufflées et que les lumières tamisées se mirent à clignoter avant de s'éteindre complètement et de se rallumer. Une ombre apparue sur le mur et ils se retournèrent tous.

Gabriel se tenait debout dans un costume du dieu Loki impressionnant, un casque sur la tête.

\- Humains, à genoux devant votre dieu, en frappant le sol de son sceptre.

\- Tu blasphèmes Gabriel, répondit simplement Castiel.

Charlie était debout pour observer son costume, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- C'est juste une réplique du film, Castiel, répondit Gabriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gabriel avança vers eux en paradant, Sam souriait.

\- Tu te déguise en ton alter ego.

Charlie le regarda avec un air interrogateur et Sam lui expliqua que Gabriel s'était fait passé pour Loki pendant longtemps. Elle était impressionné, c'était presque comme si un personnage de film prenait vie.

\- Oui et parce que Tom Hiddleston, répondit Gabriel avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Charlie.

\- Et c'est vrai que Loki a été adopté ?, demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

\- Je ne révèlerai rien sur sa vie, mais Thor n'a pas toujours été parfait non plus.

Gabriel se laissa tomber à côté de Kevin après avoir retiré son casque.

\- Hé, je n'ai pas choisi mon film moi !

\- Tu n'étais pas là, expliqua Charlie.

\- C'est pas une raison. J'aimerai « _Je suis une légende_ », le film ne rend pas justice au livre de Matheson mais il est pas mal.

Gabriel fut satisfait de son petit effet en voyant Sam, à la lisière de son champ de vision, le détailler.

\- Et toi au fait Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?, lui demanda Sam.

\- Un classique de la littérature aussi. « _Carrie_ », et le film version de De Palma bien entendu.

\- La version fantastique du passage à l'adolescence et la critique du fanatisme religieux. Je ne peux qu'adhérer, lui lança Sam avec plaisir. C'est loin des films d'horreur sans message qui vise seulement à révulser le spectateur.

Sam se tendit quand il surprit le regard de Gabriel sur Castiel.

\- Castiel…, celui-ci tourna la tête vers son frère, … c'est quoi ce déguisement ? Sa voix qui paraissait innocente était trahie par son regard surpris.

Une fois la question posée, l'ambiance se fit plus pesante. Tout le monde retenait son souffle inconsciemment, se méfiant de la réaction de Dean et de Gabriel face à la réponse de Castiel.

\- C'est Dean, répondit Castiel l'air de rien.

Le silence devenait oppressant. Charlie si bruyante jusqu'à maintenant était médusée et Sam n'osait pas parler. Il observait son frère qui serrait les mâchoires prêt à réagir.

\- C'est une déclaration d'…

\- Hé, j'aimerai bien regarder mon film.

La voix de Kevin brisa la tension et évita à la soirée de prendre une tournure encore plus gênante. Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur lui.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, vous arrêtez pas de parler.

Kevin fit comme si de rien était et se focalisa sur les images. Il n'allait pas Gabriel gâcher l'ambiance et le plan de Sam.

* * *

Une fois le film terminé, Charlie proposa « _Les dents de la mer_ ». Gabriel se mit à rire en se moqua de Dean pour son choix. Le film commença et les trucages vieillots firent réagir tout le monde.

Castiel était concentré sur l'histoire et fut très réceptif à la musique angoissante. A la deuxième attaque, il avait ramené ses pieds sur le divan, comme Charlie et Kevin, pour éviter de se faire mordre. Dean et lui s'étaient rapprochés sur le canapé et se parlaient à voix basse.

Sam regardait son frère qui souriait en observant Castiel. Il était heureux que cette soirée arrive à les rapprocher. Castiel avait joué le jeu et son innocence et ses sentiments avaient fait le reste. Dean s'était laissé conquérir sans rien dire et profitait de la soirée. Il avait eu peur que Gabriel ne gâche tout mais il avait fait un effort et s'était retenu pour une fois.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau le film et surprit Gabriel qui le regardait. Celui-ci lui sourit et Sam se senti mal à l'aise. Il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le film et décida de se lever en sentant le regard de Gabriel toujours focalisé sur lui. Il prit la direction de la cuisine avec l'intention d'aller chercher des friandises.

Une fois seul, il se détendit un peu. Gabriel le mettait mal à l'aise, il l'avait surpris en train de regarder Castiel et Dean, et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait son regard bien trop inquisiteur. Il se mit à faire du pop-corn quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

Gabriel venait d'arriver et s'était assis sur la table, sa cape pendant dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sammy ?

\- Du pop-corn. Tu ne regardes pas le film ?

\- Aucun intérêt. Tu sais que je peux faire apparaitre toutes les friandises que tu veux sur la table, qui en est pleine d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- J'avais besoin de bouger un peu.

\- Tu fais la tête Sam ? Pourtant ton plan semble bien marcher.

Sam ouvrit le micro-onde, puis le sachet pour vider les grains éclatés dans un saladier posé sur la table. Quand il se redressa, il se retrouva face à Gabriel, qui tenait dans les mains quelques DVD.

Gabriel se pencha en avant et entrouvrit la bouche en regardant Sam dans les yeux. Celui-ci vit son regard se baisser sur le saladier.

Sam face à Gabriel, penché en avant, la bouche entrouverte, se figea pendant quelques millièmes de secondes. Il ressentit sans en avoir pleinement conscience une envie de se rapprocher. Puis sa conscience lui asséna le souvenir des nombreuses morts de son frère à cause de cet homme, de tous ses mauvais coups envers eux et Castiel.

Gabriel releva les yeux dans les siens et Sam senti un frisson traverser son dos. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de cette tentation, fit demi-tour et se dirigea dans le salon, il entendit le bruit des pieds de Gabriel quand il descendit de la table. Il avança dans le couloir mais Gabriel ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Il avait été touché par son comportement, il ne devrait pas, c'était déplacé et il ne faisait ça que pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il s'installa de nouveau entre Charlie et Kevin, soulagé d'être protégé par ses deux amis. Il posa le saladier de popcorn sur la table après en avoir pris une poignée et s'assit confortablement pour se replonger dans le film.

Il y avait déjà eu de nombreux morts à cause du requin et un nouveau bateau était pris en chasse par le monstre. Dean souriait, il revivait une peur d'enfant, ces peurs qui vous empêchaient de laisser trainer un pied hors du lit ou un orteil hors des couvertures car il y avait forcément une main qui sortirait de sous votre lit pour vous attraper.

Concentré sur son frère, il ne se rendit pas compte que Kévin s'était levé et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, Gabriel était assis à côté de lui. Plus proche de lui que ne l'était Kévin. Il se senti immédiatement mal à l'aise, il devrait éviter de lui montrer, il se lasserait peut-être en voyant que son petit jeu ne marchait pas mais il en doutait, il commençait à le connaitre. Si ça ne marchait pas, il redoublerait d'efforts. Sam se senti pris au piège, il se concentra de nouveau sur le film. La musique montait en rythme et en puissance, l'attaque n'était plus très loin.

Il se raidi un peu plus quand il senti Gabriel se pencher vers lui.

\- Merci, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Sam fronça les sourcils, il se recula pour pouvoir lui faire face sans tomber sur ses lèvres trop proches de sa peau. Gabriel fit un signe de tête en direction de Castiel. Celui-ci avait ramené ses pieds sur le canapé et il serrait ses genoux contre lui, un regard angoissé focalisé sur les dents tranchantes du monstre.

\- Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien de passer du temps avec vous.

Sam senti le souffle du murmure de Gabriel dans son cou, il déglutit et resta focalisé sur Castiel et Dean. Son frère avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en surveillant les réactions de Castiel du coin de l'œil.

\- Il a des réactions humaines et il sait se détendre, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Sam entendit le sourire dans sa voix et toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour son petit frère. Il le savait car Dean parlait de la même façon de lui et il savait qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

Il senti Gabriel bouger de nouveau pour s'éloigner de lui et reprendre une position plus convenable. Son corps se détendit alors et sa nuque le picota, un léger sentiment au creux du ventre prenant place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel, il regardait la télévision avec un sourire tendre, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. A cet instant le Trickster était loin et Sam aimait assez ce qu'il voyait.

Gabriel au bout d'un moment avait trouvé un nouvel intérêt. Il proposa un jeu de boisson pendant « Alien ». Un mort, un shot, on voit le monstre, deux shots, si quelqu'un sursaute, trois shots. D'un geste de la main, il fait apparaitre une série de verres devant chaque personne.

Le regard joueur de Gabriel était focalisé sur Dean. Un sourire apparu quand il lui lança le défi. Sam renifla, son frère n'allait pas se faire avoir. Les anges ne ressentaient pas l'effet de l'alcool, Dean n'allait pas tomber dans le piège mais il s'étouffa quand il entendit son frère relever le défi.

Les verres se vidèrent tout en se remplissant comme par magie au fur et à mesure. Dean réussit à tenir le rythme jusqu'à la fin du film, alors que Charlie et Kevin avaient déjà abandonnés. Au générique de fin, Dean se laissa tomber mollement contre le dossier et contre Castiel. Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux pour juger de son état et Dean se laissa faire sans marquer un geste de recul.

\- Tu devrais aller l'aider à se coucher Cassie, lui lança Gabriel innocemment.

Castiel regarda Sam pour confirmer ce qu'il devait faire et il disparut en un clin d'œil avec Dean. Gabriel se jeta sur le canapé à présent libéré en fanfaronnant, content de lui.

\- Heureusement que j'étais là pour vous aider.

* * *

Castiel tenait Dean contre lui pour lui éviter de s'effondrer au sol. Ils étaient réapparu dans sa chambre et se tenaient face à face, collés l'un à l'autre sans bouger.

Dean s'étaient accroché au col de sa chemise et le regardait en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts et focalisés sur lui. Il les ferma un instant pour se concentrer.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser mais ton costume me perturbe.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, Castiel portait sa chemise cintrée et la blouse blanche au col de laquelle il se retenait. Dean lui sourit et s'approcha pour joindre leurs lèvres, ils échangèrent un baiser doux et timide, plein de retenu. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Castiel baissa la tête.

\- Je crois que je ne devrais pas t'embrasser. Tu es saoul et tu ne sais pas…

\- J'avais déjà envie de te sauter dessus la première fois que je t'ai vu dans cette blouse.

Castiel releva la tête pour regarder Dean, celui-ci souriait. Il pencha la tête légèrement en arrière pour lui offrir ses lèvres que Castiel se dépêcha d'embrasser, en glissant une main sur son flanc pour se rapprocher et le tenir tout contre lui. Dean passa la nuit à approfondir ses connaissances sur sa série favorite et appris à apprécier la nuit d'Halloween pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette petite histoire. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween. Bises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le lendemain d'Halloween**

 **Un petit bonus pour cette histoire d'Halloween avec un ton un peu différent. Je me suis dit que connaissant Dean, ça ne pouvait pas finir aussi facilement. Je vous embrasse fort et vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Bises**

* * *

Dean se réveilla paisiblement son corps réchauffé par celui de Castiel. Il sentait son odeur l'entourer, la douceur de sa peau contre sa joue. Son corps nu contre le sien, tout aussi nu. A cette pensée, il prit peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'aurait jamais dû boire. Il avait perdu le contrôle et sauté sur son ami.

Il se senti envahi d'une honte immense. Comment il avait pu lui faire ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il devait s'éloigner de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas coucher ensemble. Ils étaient amis et même s'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait pas. C'était inenvisageable.

Les yeux toujours fermés, la tête toujours posé sur son torse, il repensait à la veille. Ses fantasmes avaient été réveillés par le déguisement en docteur Sexy et quand Castiel lui avait expliqué la raison de son changement de costume, il avait éveillé ses sentiments les plus intimes. Il tenait à lui et son avis comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il lui avait montré qu'il avait foi en lui et en ses capacités et ce discours l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme. Une partie de son être que seul cet homme connaissait tout aussi bien que lui, si ce n'était mieux.

Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée tous ensemble et il s'était laissé aller à se rapprocher de Castiel. Il l'avait observé à loisir, se délectant de ses réactions face aux films, prenant le temps de se parler et appréciant de l'avoir près de lui pendant une soirée, entouré de ses amis. Sa soirée avait pratiquement été monopolisé par Castiel et il n'avait pas voulu voir tous les efforts de son frère pour les rapprocher.

Il n'avait pas voulu les voir mais il en était conscient. Il lui avait imposé sa présence, Charlie et lui avaient conduit Castiel à choisir un costume qui lui ferait plaisir et la journée avait été pleine d'insinuations. Tout ça jusqu'au point ultime où Castiel l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre.

Il se laissa envahir par les souvenirs de la veille. Leur face à face dans la chambre, leur premier baiser échangé. Les mains de Castiel sur son corps avant que celles-ci ne se mettent à le déshabiller et que leurs peaux ne soient en contact. Les mouvements fébriles de ses propres mains quand il lui retira ses vêtements.

Mais tout ça n'était rien en comparaison au plaisir qu'ils avaient gouté quand leurs corps s'étaient joints naturellement. Dean avait cru mourir de plaisir entre ses bras alors que ce plaisir leur était inconnu jusque-là. Toute son expérience avait été balayée et il redécouvrait le plaisir avec Castiel.

Il avait souhaité que tout ceci soit possible, il avait fantasmé sur son corps, il avait rêvé de pouvoir gouter à ce bonheur. Mais maintenant ses doutes refaisaient surface. Il senti son cœur se serrer, il avait était faible encore une fois et il eut peur tout à coup de perdre son ami. Qu'est-ce que Castiel pensait ?

Ils avaient fait l'amour et il le tenait encore dans ses bras et Castiel en faisait autant. Il n'avait pas encore bougé mais il ne devait pas dormir. Il ne dormait jamais. Ça voulait dire qu'il attendait sans bouger qu'il se réveille et ils allaient devoir parler. Il allait devoir lui expliquer que c'était une erreur. Il déglutit à cette pensée. Il allait devoir lui mentir pour son bien. C'était mieux pour lui et pour eux.

Il savoura encore quelques minutes, la sensation de son corps contre le sien, son odeur, sa chaleur réconfortante. Plus il attendait et plus ça allait être dur. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, il vécut ce geste comme une sentence. Il allait devoir le repousser. Son regard se perdit sur sa peau pendant quelques secondes et Castiel bougea.

Dean senti sa main se poser sur sa tête pour glisser sur ses cheveux jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ?

Dean referma les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse et cette voix si douce. Castiel semblait heureux, il le retenait contre lui et parlait d'une voix paisible. Il ressenti une douleur encore plus aigüe transpercer son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils de souffrance.

\- Dean ?

Sa voix était devenue inquiète. Il allait devoir lui parler, le faire encore une fois souffrir.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix était emprunte d'une appréhension tout à coup. Dean senti les mains de Castiel encadrer son visage pour le redresser vers lui, alors qu'il reculait son corps pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à son regard profond qui l'enveloppait. Il savait qu'il était capable de lire en lui et de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et si ça arrivait, il ne l'écouterait pas et ne croirait pas en son mensonge.

\- Dean, je sais déjà ce que tu penses et tu as tort.

Sa voix n'était pas triste ou larmoyante mais résolue et confiante. Il ne le laisserait pas faire et il en fut soulagé et effrayé. Il senti sa gorge se serrer et son front se plisser. Il devait le faire, pour Castiel. Il était déjà assez enchainé à sa vie, toujours obligé de régler ses problèmes derrière lui et de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer son amour. Même s'il en crevait depuis longtemps. Il voulait lui dire que c'était une erreur mais il n'arrivait pas à articuler.

Il secoua la tête pour éloigner ces idées parasites et se donner du courage. Il attrapa le poignet de Castiel de sa main libre.

\- C'était une erreur. Il tenta de s'expliquer de sa voix murmurée et cassée.

Il senti les mains de Castiel enserrer plus fortement sa tête.

\- Tu as raison, c'était une erreur. Une erreur d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

Dean se dégagea de sa prise et enfoui son visage contre le torse de Castiel.

\- Non, je n'aurai pas dû, je n'aurai pas dû…, se lamenta-t-il.

Il sentait maintenant ses yeux se remplir de larmes et Castiel qui le prenait plus fortement dans ses bras. Il était tellement triste d'avoir gouté à ce bonheur et de devoir s'en séparer. Il agrippa son épaule pour le garder contre lui et se cacher dans ses bras.

Il voulait profiter de ce contact encore quelques instants avant de devoir le repousser. Il senti Castiel déposer de petits baisers dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Dean, murmura-t-il contre sa tête.

A ces mots, Dean voulu se défaire de son emprise. Sa main qui agrippait son épaule, se mit à le repousser mais Castiel ne bougea pas. Dean se débattit plus fortement sans aucun effet. Il n'était pas de taille à se battre contre un ange.

\- J'ai remarqué tes regards, tes attentions qui ont évolués avec la force de notre lien. Nous étions amis, mais ces derniers temps c'est devenu plus que ça.

\- Non, non,… ne fais pas ça, en frappant sa poitrine de son poing.

\- J'avais besoin d'une confirmation, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ces déguisements. Je connaissais déjà notre lien émotionnel et j'ai eu la preuve de ton intérêt physique.

La voix de Castiel était toujours aussi douce et calme pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Non, c'était un moment de faiblesse.

\- J'ai attendu que tu acceptes tes sentiments, que tu les évoques. Et cette nuit a été au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

\- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible Dean ?

Celui-ci garda le silence pendant un moment. Il avait arrêté de se débattre physiquement alors que son esprit était noyé dans ses doutes.

\- Je peux changer de corps. C'est ton âme et ma grâce qui sont liées, le reste n'est qu'une enveloppe, reprit-il, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le retenait.

Dean le serra plus fortement.

\- Non. Je veux te garder tel que tu es.

Il senti un poids quitter ses épaules une fois cette vérité avouée.

\- Alors regarde-moi.

La voix de Castiel avait pris un ton de supplique. Dean savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir tout fait pour le convaincre et il savait qu'une fois qu'il plongerait dans ses yeux il ne pourrait plus le quitter.

\- Regarde-moi, je t'en supplie.

La tête toujours posée contre son torse, Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait le grain de sa peau dans la pénombre, ses muscles bouger alors qu'il lui caressait la tête doucement pour le réconforter.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois m'occuper de Sammy et le protéger. Il passe avant tout.

\- Je ne serais pas en travers de ta relation avec ton frère Dean. Je le protège tout autant que toi.

Il le savait parfaitement le problème n'était pas Sam mais lui. Lui qui n'était rien en comparaison de Castiel, lui qui ne pourrait jamais effacer le mal qu'il lui avait déjà fait et qui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu et sacrifié en les aidant.

Il bougea contre Castiel, cala son front et l'arête de son nez contre sa peau.

\- Je dois accomplir ma mission…

\- Et je t'aide autant que je peux.

Dean bougea de nouveau, il se sentait étouffer dans ses bras. Il senti la colère poindre dans son ventre. Il allait l'obliger à lui faire encore plus de mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser de moi ? Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu as honte de ce que nous pourrions être ?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir cette image.

\- Alors ça restera secret, je ne ferais aucun geste envers toi sans que tu le veuilles.

Dean se mit en colère et repoussa violemment Castiel sans que celui-ci ne bouge.

\- Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça. Je veux que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me détestes de te dire de telles choses.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux et je ferais tout pour ça. Pourquoi tu veux que je t'en veuille ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Parce que je ne suis qu'un misérable humain chargé de péchés. Parce que tu es un ange du Seigneur qui a déjà sacrifié trop de chose pour moi.

Castiel redressa la tête de Dean et leurs regards s'agrippèrent.

\- Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper Dean. Pas après ce que tu m'as avoué et la nuit qu'on a partagé.

Dean se laissa envouter par son regard bleu profond, par la certitude qu'il y lisait et par l'amour qui l'inondait. Il était perdu et se laissa entrainer par son amour.

\- Je t'ai déjà perdu alors qu'on était amis et j'ai failli en mourir, alors si on représente maintenant plus que ça l'un pour l'autre, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Castiel se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Je te fais la promesse que je resterais prés de toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Dean glissa ses mains sur sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il senti Castiel se tendre. Son corps répondant à ces gestes et à ses paroles. Il se redressa légèrement et trouva les lèvres de son ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, Dean encore inquiet des répercussions de ses gestes et Castiel encore anxieux des réserves de Dean.

Castiel glissa à son tour sa main sur la nuque de Dean pour le maintenir et pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Celui-ci se laissa faire et gouta avec plaisir la douceur de ses lèvres, les caresses de sa langue et la passion qu'il senti naitre entre eux. Castiel se positionna au-dessus de Dean doucement.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore, leurs mains caressant cette peau qui nourrissait leur envie. Leurs gestes se firent plus pressant et les dernières résistances de Dean s'effondrèrent quand Castiel lui donna les premiers frissonnements de plaisir. Il le laissa prendre possession de son corps sans le lâcher des yeux.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme alors que leurs regards étaient scellés l'un à l'autre tout autant que leurs corps. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle et leur esprit. Dean avait voulu le repousser mais il n'avait pas réussi à sortir de ses bras depuis la veille.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns qu'il sentait contre sa joue, et tourna la tête, les yeux fermés, pour poser son front contre son amant. Il était impatient maintenant de retrouver son regard.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Castiel l'aimait mais cette nuit avait transformé le sens de ce mot. Cet amour fraternel avait évolué en un amour passionnel.

Son regard qu'il redoutait jusqu'à maintenant, de peur qu'il lise en lui trop facilement, lui permettait à présent de mieux respirer et de se sentir accepter et d'aimer de façon inconditionnelle.

Il savait qu'il allait avoir encore du mal à l'accepter mais avec l'aide de Castiel, ils partageraient quelque chose de fort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible et qui les lierait pour longtemps.


End file.
